


Dissipating Shadows

by OneSkyOneDestiny127



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Drabble Series, M/M, TW: Self Harm, Violence, au from tumblr, dark themes, meant for jeredu and albescentprince's au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSkyOneDestiny127/pseuds/OneSkyOneDestiny127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble series, based off of jeredu's and albescentprince two ask blogs on tumblr -- more info inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This series is wholeheartedly dedicated to [Jeredu](http://jeredu.tumblr.com) and [albescentprince](http://albescentprince.tumblr.com). Inspiration came from Jeredu's and albescentprince's  _amazing_ two ask blogs: [vainvanitas](http://vainvanitas.tumblr.com) and [vapidventus](http://vapidventus.tumblr.com)! Each drabble will be based off of pictures Jeredu and albescentprince draws, and I will have a link for each -- there will be different tags for each chapter. I also have help from [mooglebilbo](http://mooglebilbo.tumblr.com) with ideas and names for the "chapters"! Read at your own risk - these will most likely be dark.


	2. Dissipating Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanven, dark themes, violence, feat. Master Xehanort.

Links to pictures I used for inspiration: [This](http://vainvanitas.tumblr.com/post/128312181430/he-believed-and-i-believed-my-hatred-would-make) (for main idea), [this](http://vapidventus.tumblr.com/post/128383486064/if-you-cant-love-yourself) (for small description), [this](http://vainvanitas.tumblr.com/post/128241281635/if-your-skin-is-basically-hypersensitive-doesnt) (for ref), [this](http://vapidventus.tumblr.com/post/128247605279/do-you-have-any-scars) (for ref), and [this](http://vainvanitas.tumblr.com/post/128389899385) (for the nicknames).

* * *

 

“Vanitas, you promised!” Ventus whined, his arms crossed. Vanitas rolled his eyes, looking at his lighter half with a disinterested stare.

“Since when have I been one to keep promises?” Vanitas snapped, “Besides, why would I _want_ to show you my scars? They’re nothing for you to fuckin’ see.” Vanitas began to walk away from the boy, deciding he’d find entertainment elsewhere. He had no need to keep such a ridiculous promise - it’s not like he wanted to listen to the blonde give him pity responses for the scars lining his body, get that sympathetic puppy dog look for how disgusting his body had become. There didn’t need to be more attention drawn to the scarred mass anyway.

Ventus was quick to follow the darker haired boy, grabbing his forearm gently. “I don’t care if you think that, you still promised and-” Ventus sighed through his nose once Vanitas turned to stare, unamused, at him, “How about I show you my scar first? Will that make you more comfortable?” Ventus offered, blue eyes staring deeply into Vanitas’s.

Vanitas tsked and turned his head away, bangs falling into his eyes slightly. He brushed them away before he grumbled, “Fine, show me your damn scar that I could care less about.” Vanitas rubbed a hand down his face exasperatedly, his eyes shut whilst he waited for Ventus to remove whatever he needed to. Once he opened his golden eyes again and saw the white, explosion-looking scar in the middle of Ventus’s chest, he glared at it. He felt a flash of anger, hating the sight of it, knowing that _something_ had caused the blonde pain. It was gone, though, as Ventus began explaining where he got it from.

“It’s the only scar I have, but... “ Ventus looked down at it, tracing the sharper edges slowly, “I got it when… well… Xehanort split you from me.” Ventus spoke quietly, his eyes drifting up to meet Vanitas’s gaze.

Vanitas’s stare turned from angry to cold as he remembered that fucking day - his first day of existence to be thrown into a life of torture. His initial memory was seeing his lighter half, broken, on the ground with no life in his eyes dull blue eyes. Darkness had already taken over as destined once he was able to realize it, and he could feel the power that was pent up - waiting to be used. He had no idea where he was or why, but the only man there, his master, gave him his name. A laugh filtered into his head as he recalled the first time he heard it, the rusty sounding laugh towards the useless vessel on the ground.

That one laugh directed at Ventus led Vanitas to more than one instance of when it was directed at _him_.

The first time an Unversed had appeared was when he heard that damned laughter pointed at him. Anger had been filling up in Vanitas as Xehanort ordered him to fight countless Neoshadow’s, and when a small, blue rat appeared, Vanitas was confused. It wasn’t like the things he had been fighting, and it didn’t bother attacking him as he thought it would. He didn’t hesitate to kill it when Xehanort gave the order. It was easy to kill, only a few swings of his Keyblade at the tiny thing’s torso and legs and it was disappearing in a puff. As soon as it was completely gone, Vanitas was frozen with a course of sudden pain. It spread over his chest, his legs, making him drop his Keyblade out of the agony that took over. Nothing had hit him - where did the pain come from?

Things clicked in Vanitas’s head quickly, and he realized that the pain sprouted where he had hit the blue creature. More of the creatures appeared around him, all staying away from him instead of attacking. Vanitas stared at them, hearing Xehanort’s order to vanquish the ones that appeared. Vanitas summoned his Keyblade back into his hand, eyes darting around the circle of creatures instead of attacking.

What a mistake that proved to be.

The creatures disappeared in projectiles of darkness coming from Xehanort’s Keyblade and Vanitas fell to his knees from the intense pain that ripped through him. He couldn’t help the quiet groans of pain he emitted, the discomfort being something he had never experienced before.

“Why didn’t you rid the creatures from this existence, Vanitas?” Xehanort seemed to mock at the boy’s pain with his angry tone, his boots crunching on the sand as he walked closer to Vanitas.

Vanitas opened his mouth to speak, only to feel the tearing of his suit and skin across his back, followed by another rush of excruciating pain. He forced words to escape despite the newfound fear that ripped through him, “Master… it hurts to kill them, I can’t possibly-”

“I ordered you to kill. Did I not, Vanitas? Did I imagine that?” Xehanort rhetorically asked, his shin connecting with the side of Vanitas’s head, forcing the protective helmet he had on to fly off to the left. “You are to obey. There is no room for your hesitation. When I give you a command you act without hesitation, or, you deserve the punishment that comes with your disobedience.”

Vanitas tried to sit back, his suit repairing itself to cover the wound on his back, but was met with a harsh cut from Xehanort’s Keyblade across his shoulder. Vanitas yelped at the pain, receiving slash after slash, hit after hit, of both Keyblade and boot. Skin ripped and tore easily, leaving him vulnerable as tears sprung to his eyes. Vanitas tried to reason with Xehanort, to get him to stop, but the man would not listen. He continued to cut Vanitas’s body, letting the boy bleed, cry out in fear and pain, blood flowing like rivers down his body.

More of the creatures seemed to spring up as Vanitas’s pain hit an all new high, and by the end of the brutal beating, he was left a panting and dazed mess in a pool of his own blood. That degrading laughter filled Vanitas’s ears as he laid there, body randomly shuddering from the pain.

When Xehanort ordered Vanitas to kill the next round of creatures, Vanitas forced himself to stand, Keyblade materializing once more as he killed them. The pain doubled, but he now realized if he didn’t listen, there’d only be more torment. It was a vicious cycle Vanitas was thrown into, and after years of the abuse, Vanitas had turned each sour emotion into rage. That’s all he needed, anyway. The angrier he was, the stronger the Unversed, the more he could attack and maim them and repeat the process. Those disgusting creatures were what kept his boredom at bay and made him stronger.

The more he kept himself numb with pain, the less he felt it when Xehanort attacked him for failing at getting rid of Aqua.

Vanitas was thrown back into awareness, snapping out of the memory when he heard Ventus yell at him. His gold eyes locked with the deep blue of Ventus’s, seeing fear in Ventus’s eyes. Vanitas was breathless, his Keyblade pressed threateningly into Ventus’s neck, one hand pressed firmly into the wall beside Ventus’s head while the other held his Keyblade.

“Vanitas, stop.” Ventus whispered, seeming to recognize the dark haired boy’s return to reality. “I’m here.”

Vanitas let his Keyblade disappear, realizing the shaking of his body and his actions whilst he had his flashback. If Ventus hadn’t yelled...

Vanitas wrapped his arms slowly around Ventus, tightly hugging the blonde. Having the boy there for support was more than he could ever ask for. Someone he could rely on without speaking that he needed the support - he never got that privilege of comfort when he was with Xehanort.

“I’m sorry.” Ventus softly spoke, reaching up to wrap a comforting arm around Vanitas, a hand moving to run over Vanitas’s dark spikes. “I didn’t think this would happen… I’m here, Vanitas, you know I am. There’s no need to be scared.”

Vanitas didn’t say anything but shut his eyes, head resting on Ventus’s shoulder as he calmed himself down. He’d never apologize verbally, but his actions were enough for Ventus to know that he hadn’t meant to do what he did. Vanitas wouldn’t admit the soothing feeling he got from Ventus, but once he was sure he was fine, he pulled back, only to receive a kiss on the forehead from Ventus.

Instantly, Vanitas’s face screwed up, and he scoffed, “Okay, grandma, I’m fine.” Vanitas snarkily said, looking away from Ventus.

“Aww, don’t be angry, kitty.” Ventus teased with a smile. “You know you wanted one.” Ventus cooed, giving Vanitas a peck on the cheek.

“I’m no fuckin’ _cat_.” Vanitas grumbled, pushing Ventus in a more affectionate way than an aggressive way.

“You sure do act like one!” Ventus laughed, earning an eyeroll from Vanitas. They bickered until they decided to do something more entertaining than “picking” on each other.

At least his lighter half was here - he made things bearable, anyway.


End file.
